Naruto The Avenger
by Ber Fawn
Summary: Not sure what to type without giving it away, so please read. It's definately SasuNaru. Basically, though, Naruto gets attacked, remembers his twin sister that died, and finds love. Three of my own characters, and one of my friend's. Rated T to be safe.


Naruto The Avenger

Sasuke Uchiha was on his way home, when he saw Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka walking and talking to each other.

He barely got what they were saying even though he strained his ears to hear them.

"…Yeah, I know. Can you believe he has hots for Naruto? It's totally weird. We should really find someone to assassinate him," he heard Ino say.

"I know, seriously. I think Naruto likes him back! That's definitely not cool with me," Sakura said.

"Me either, Sakura. If we want to be the highest on the competition list, we need to get rid of Naruto," Ino said.

"Yeah, but Ino, don't forget if we get someone to assassinate Naruto, we'll end up being executed or killed. We need to back off, and if he likes Naruto, then whatever."

"Fine. But if they start dating, I'm blaming you."

"No worries. I'm sure someone will go after Naruto since he has the Kyuubi sealed inside of him…"

Sasuke couldn't hear the rest because the girls walked into a building.

_'Someone likes Naruto? He likes them back? No way!' _ Sasuke thought.

"Hey, Sasuke. What are you doing just standing there?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, um, nothing. I just thought I heard Itachi was coming here, so I decided to listen. Turns out I was wrong. Oh well. I have to go, Naruto. See you later." With that Sasuke walked away.

_'Man, he's getting weirder and weirder. Oh well. As long as he doesn't know I like him right now, I don't care.'_ Naruto walked home, deep in thought.

Suddenly, he felt an arm wrap around his wrist and pull him against a wall, really hard.

"Oof! What the hell!?" Naruto almost yelled.

"Shut up," someone said. "I heard Ino and Sakura talking about you in a bad way, so I decided to assassinate you. It's what they said should happen. And since they didn't do it, they won't get in trouble for it."

The person pulled out a Katana (sword) and chuckled menacingly.

"No…" Naruto whispered.

"Hey! What are you doing, Yaku? Leave him alone!" Naruto heard.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?" Yaku asked.

"Shut up and let him go! Now," Sasuke ordered.

"No way. I'm going to kill him once and for all."

"Oh no you're not!" a girl voice yelled.

"Neka?" Naruto whispered, too low for Yaku to hear.

"Neka, what are you doing here!?"

"I'm here to save Naruto, duh!" Neka said teasingly.

While they were bickering about who would save Naruto first, Yaku turned back to Naruto. "Ready to die?" he asked, evil clear in his voice.

"No!" Neka and Sasuke said, obviously hearing Yaku.

"Too late!" Yaku yelled, slamming the Katana's blade deep within Naruto's gut.

"G-ah!" Naruto said, blood rising in his throat and spilling out by the corners of his mouth.

"Ku ku ku," Yaku laughed, clearly amused by Naruto's suffering, and pushed the blade deeper, causing it to go completely through Naruto. The blade collided with the wall Naruto was up against and without anyone realizing it, a paper bomb exploded.

"No, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, as Neka ran forward into the explosion.

"Shut up…Sasuke," he faintly heard. He ran forward and saw Naruto, lying on the ground, already healing.

"What the…How did you…Huh!?" Sasuke stuttered, trying to stop the questions whirring around in his mind.

"I saved him when you weren't paying attention, Sasuke-kun," Neka said smugly.

"Thanks, Neka….I owe you…one…" Naruto slurred. He started feeling numb all over and really tired although he was healing. He started closing his eyes slowly when he heard Sasuke yell at him to stay awake.

"Don't you close those eyes, Naruto! Stay awake! Please…" Sasuke whispered the last part, but Naruto heard him.

"Never…thought I'd…see the day…an Uchiha…said please…" Naruto weakly whispered. He weakly smiled at Sasuke. "Don't worry…I'm not going anywhere."

"Let's hope not. This wound is deep, and that loser fractured one of Naruto's lungs. While he's laying down, he's going to drown in his own blood. We have to have him sit up. Or else," Neka explained, already trying to pick Naruto up.

"I'll do it," Sasuke volunteered, knowing (thinking) Naruto was really heavy. When he picked Naruto up, he was surprised how light he was.

"Whoa…You're really light, Naruto."

When he didn't get a response he looked at Naruto's face. Peace. His eyes were closed and he was smiling.

"Naruto?"

No response.

"Naruto!?"

Nothing.

"Naruto!"

Again, nothing.

"Wake up, Naruto! Don't leave me. _Please_ don't leave me!"

"I-I'm…not." Naruto whispered.

"But…you were smiling…and your eyes were closed!"

"I know…I was thinking how ironic this is…"

"Ironic? How?" Sasuke asked.

"This same thing…happened to Naruko. But she died." Naruko was Naruto's twin sister. Their parents named them almost the same because they sounded the same, and looked the same. The only way to be able to tell who was who was that Naruko was had long hair. Naruko was assassinated a few years back. Naruto had tried to save her, but it ended up unsuccessful.

"Oh, yeah." Sasuke knew Naruko, because she was always with Naruto when they weren't on missions. Sometimes, the three would have missions together. Naruko was a jounin, but one of Akatsuki's members had assassinated her, thinking she was the Kyuubi's container.

"Hum…This time…the victim, me, won't die. I refuse to die. I promised Naruko, and I'm not breaking that promise."

_Flashback_

_"N-Naruto! Brother, stop. I'm not going to make it…I'm sorry…" Naruko said. She had just been stabbed clear through the gut. Naruto had tried to save her with Kyuubi no Kitsune's chakra. So far, it wasn't working. "Please…stop…"_

_"Naruko, don't leave me! I need you!" Naruto shouted. _

_"Naruto, listen to her. Even I can tell she won't make it." Sasuke was there, too. He had told Naruto what happened, and they rushed to Naruko, but were too late._

_"No…Dear, Kami-sama, no…" Naruto whispered. "No!" he yelled. His turned red, but went back to blue immediately. _

_"Naruto…promise me…you won't die…for a long time…" Naruko said, weakly. _

_"What? What do you mean? You're coming home with me!"_

_"I'm…not…Now promise me." Naruko insisted._

_"Fine…I promise."_

_"Hn. Thank…you…" Naruko said, smiling. With those last words, Naruko died._

_End of Flashback_

I refuse to die so soon after Naruko! I vowed to avenge her!" Naruto yelled, springing to his feet.

"No, Naruto. Don't take the same path as me. Please," Sasuke said. He knew what being an avenger meant.

"I'll kill the bastard that killed my sister! Don't try to stop me, Sasuke! You avenged your family, so let me avenge mine!"

"Fine, I'll let you have your way. Just one thing."

"What is it?"

"Let me help. I don't want you to get hurt, like this, again. I love you, Naruto," Sasuke finally confessed.

"Okay. And Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

Naruto walked up to Sasuke, grabbed his hand gently, and kissed him. "I love you, too." He smiled.

"Good to hear. Now, let's go!" Sasuke said, starting to walk towards his house.

"Race you there!" Naruto said, already running to Sasuke's house.

"Naruto! Wait!"

"What?"

"You don't know where I live yet, silly!" (Ugh, cheesy! Oh well.)

"Oh, right. Hee hee, guess I forgot."

"Wouldn't put it past you," Sasuke teased, running towards his house.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean! Get back here!" Naruto ran after Sasuke.

As for Neka, she found Yaku, killed him, made blood cookies, and opened a bakery. Her cookies were surprisingly good. She also mixed Yaku's blood with Sakura's! She killed Sakura in the worst way possible. Nobody missed her, and nobody cared that she died. Ino even cheered that 'Billboard-brow' was dead. (My friend's idea was the blood cookies! Sorry, buddy! Just had to steal that idea for the story!) She also finally found someone to be with, and moved in with him. He changed his name to Sasuke for her. His original name, was Yashi. He looked almost exactly like Sasuke, and fell in love with Neka, so he changed his name to Sasuke.

As for the other couple…Well, let's just say they had a lot of fun together (Wink, wink.).

**The End! **

**So…How was it? Review! Reviews are totally awesome! If you want a character in my stories, let me know, and ta, da! You're in. ******** Gotta review in order to have a character in my stories.**

**Neka's character is my friend's character that wanted a part in my story Breathing Only Hurts When I Breathe. Hope y'all liked it! Bye'z! **


End file.
